


The Concubine

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bondage, Bottom Dean, Caring Castiel, Dean Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Dean is sold as a concubine to King Alistair. He refuses to submit so Alistair has him raped and tortured.  Hi plight is made known to the neighboring King, Castiel, who rescues him. But Dean is now mute and emotionally traumatized. Can Castiel heal him and bring him back to the land of the living?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will update this story every day.

Dean was bound. His hand were tied behind his back, his legs were tied together at his ankles. To make matters worse, he had a bag over his head, making it impossible to see where he was being carried. He twisted and thrashed, but to no avail. Rough hands carried him, cursing his fighting but he continued to try and get loose.

He was dumped onto a floor and landed hard, with a grunt. He struggled to get his hands loose but they were bound too tightly. He waited for something, anything to happen..

After a space of time, he couldn’t tell how long, suddenly the bag was yanked off his head. He blinked at the sudden light hurting his eyes, but soon enough his sight came back to him, He was looking at a tall, thin man who stood in front of him, looking very amused.

“If I ever get loose, I’ll kill you,” Dean growled at the man, “Who are you, and where am I?”

The man laughed, clearly amused by Dean’s words.

“I am King Alistair and you are in my castle. I own you, boy, I bought you to be my latest concubine and you will obey me.”

Dean put on his best bitch face. “Nobody owns me. I will never submit to you, you dick.”

King Alistair laughed. “Oh you will submit. You will give yourself to me willingly, In fact, you will beg for me to fuck you.”

Dean fought his bonds. “I’ll die before I ever ask you to fuck me.”

The King turned and said something Dean couldn’t hear to a guard. The next thing he knew, three guards were grabbing him and carrying him to a wooden device he had never seen before.

He was put on the device, face down. It bent him in half and put his ass in the air. He tried his best to turn over or get his hands free but he couldn’t do a thing. He head the King walk up behind him and he jumped when he felt a hand run over his ass.

“What a pretty ass you have. So virginal and fresh for me.”

Dean wanted to die. He knew what was coming and he couldn’t do a thing to stop it. He tenesed up when Alistair ran a finger into his ass crack,

“Tensing up will just make it hurt more. You really should relax and enjoy this.”

Dean wasn’t about to relax, no matter how much it hurt. He wanted to make it as hard for Alistair as possible.

Dean felt his ass cheeks spread apart and he whimpered. It really made him angry that he made a sound but it just slipped out. 

The pain was blinding. Alistair just jammed his cock into Dean with no prep and no lube. Dean almost passed out, it hurt so badly. He felt a tear start in his hole and he felt something warm running down his thigh which he knew was blood.

Alistair ramming in and out of Dean, just taking his pleasure on Dean. He grunted and it made Dean sick to his stomach to hear it. The pain continued, but Dean was able to go to another place in his mind and he really didn’t feel it as badly.

Finally Alistair thrust into Dean and came. Dean felt every shot that filled him. He threw up in his mouth. Alistair pulled out and stood back.

“Very nice, Dean. Nice and tight. I enjoyed that. I will enjoy every time I take you.” He turned and said to the guards to clean Dean up and take him to a cell.

Dean was lifted off the device and carried to a cold cell with only a mattress on the floor. He was untied and the ropes tossed aside They threw him a cloth and closed the door.

Dean laid there, feeling the pain and the humiliation. Finally he wiped himself clean of the blood and the cum that painted his thighs. He wanted to die more now than before.

When the door opened again, there was a plate with food on it and a cup of water. Dean drank the water but left the food untouched. He fell onto the mattress and slept.

He woke up to two guards coming in and grabbing him. He fought them and was hit several times. He finally gave in and let them drag him to the room with the rape table again.

This time he was restrained. His legs were spread far apart and bound with leather belts and his arms were bound together with another leather belt and pulled far above his head and tied there.

He couldn’t move. He heard Alistair come in and walk up behind him again. He bit his lip until it bled to remain quiet.

Alistair stood behind him and asked, “Will you submit?” Dean remained quiet.

“I asked you a question and you will answer me.” Still Dean said nothing.

Something came down hard on Dean’s ass and he grunted in pain. 

“Answer me, concubine!” Dean remained silent.

The object, whatever it was, fell again and again on Dean’s ass. It split open the skin and blood ran down Dean’s leg. He still refused to speak.

Alistair raped him again. Again he tore something deep inside Dean. When he was done, he walked away, but said something to the guards as he did.

Dean was taken down and dragged away. His entire body was in pain and his ass was screaming, but he was silent. He wasn’t dragged to his cell this time.

He was taken to the throne room. He was tied to a wooden cross. His arms were tied high in the air above his head, and his legs were tied spread far apart. He was facing the cross so that all could see his abused ass.

He was left there. Sometimes they would give him water and sometimes food. He was beaten regularly and anyone who wanted to could penetrate him with various objects. 

He still never spoke.

When his brother saw him there, Sam wanted to do something but he knew he couldn’t. It broke his heart to see Dean like that. He vowed  he would find a way to free him.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is saved by King Castiel nd Sam.

Months passed. Dean wasn’t sure how many. He had been beaten, starved and penetrated with so many things he lost track. He was raped at least three times a week, usually as the entertainment during dinner. 

He prayed for death, as it was the only way out he could see.

He hadn’t spoken a word since that first day. He wasn’t sure he even could anymore

.

Then one day, he heard horns being blown, He listened.    
“All hail and welcome to King Castiel from our neighboring land of Angel Harp!”

There was a flurry of activity which Dean couldn’t see.Then he became aware of people standing behind him so he prepared himself for pain.

Instead, he heard a gravelly voice say, “He is in terrible shape. This is unacceptable.”

Alistair spoke. “He is mine to do with as I will.”

The gravelly voice again. “I want him. I will pay handsomely for him.”

Alistair again. “Why? Why do you want him? He is disobedient. He is stubborn and impossible to deal with.”

“It is my business why. How much do you want for him?”

The voices wandered away. Dean was confused. Why would the gravelly-voiced man want him? How did he even know Dean was here? 

He didn't have long to wait for answers. He was cut down and pulled to a room where he was covered with a cloak and given pants to put on. He didn’t remember what having clothes felt like anymore, but it was nice. He was having problems standing by himself, so he was helped to a coach and put inside. He leaned against the door and wondered what was happening.

After a while, the door opened and two men got in him with him. He didn’t look at them, because he didn’t care who they were.

Then he heard a familiar voice.

“Dean? It’s Sam. Your brother. You’re safe now.”

Dean was horrified. He didn’t want Sam to see him, to see what he’d become. He turned away.

Sam sighed. “This is King Castiel. He bought you. As a favor to me. He means you no harm. Please believe me. You’re safe now.”

Dean didn’t turn his head, nor speak a word. 

The way to King Castiel’s castle was a long journey. They stopped at an inn for lunch but Dean refused to get out. Castiel and Sam went in and ate, and brought meat and cheese back to Dean. He took it and ate, but never acknowledged them at all. When he was done, he turned away again and stayed that way the rest of the way.

They arrived at the castle. Dean was helped out and taken to a room. It was large and beautiful. He was sure there had been some kind of mistake, so he just stood in the center of the room, waiting until someone realized their mistake.

When the door opened, Dean looked up and into the bluest eyes he’d ever seen.

“Dean, I’m Castiel. I am friends with your brother, Sam. He was the one who told me about your mistreatment at the hand of King Alistair. He begged me to save you, and when I saw you I was appalled. You’re completely safe here. No one will bother you. This is your room. You can lock the door to keep out anyone you don’t want to see. I’m hoping you’ll join us for dinner in the dining hall, but if you don’t want to, I’ll have meals sent here. Do you have any questions for me?”

Dean just stared at him. He might as well have been speaking a foreign language for all that Dean understood. But he did get that this was his room, and that he could lock the door. That was enough for him.

Castiel waited for a bit for him to answer, but when it became obvious he wasn’t going to, he turned to leave. But he paused, and turned. “I’ll be back tomorrow to see you again. And I’m sending in a physician to look at your injuries .Please allow him to help you.”

When Castiel left, Dean inspected the lock on the door. It seemed to work so he locked the door and went to the bed. He sat on the edge and it was amazing to him. He laid down and was almost instantly asleep. He hadn’t been in a bed since he wa taken to Alistair's castle and he had no idea how long he had been there.

He had a nightmare. It was terrible, he was being raped and hurt and he startled awake. He wrapped his arms around his knees which he pulled up to his chin. He began to cry. 

He cried for a while and then angrily wiped his face. He was disgusted with himself and his weakness. He laid back down and willed himself to sleep.

He woke up and there was food outside his door when he went to take a piss in the water closet. He brought in the tray and ate. The food was amazing, He ate everything,. When he was done, he put the tray outside his door again and went and sat at the window. He looked at the scene below. It was gardens and people were walking around. Everyone looked happy and the entire scene was peaceful.

There was a light knock on the door. Dean hesitated to answer it, but then a voice saio, “Mr. Winchester? I’m the physician. The king asked me to check on you.”

Dean went to the door and let him in. He introduced himself as Dr. Crowley. .He looked at Dean’s injuries. He asked to see Dean’s ass and sighing, Dean pulled down his pants. Crowley looked at his bruises, his cuts and scars. He put a cream on Dean’s cuts and told him to put the cream on twice a day until he was healed. 

Crowley asked about Dean’s anus. Dean blushed and looked away. He didn’t want anyone to see it, he knew it was torn and scarred. He told Crowley it was fine by waving his hands. 

Crowley stared at him for a few moments, and then told Dean to put the cream inside himself as well. Dean nodded.

Crowley left and lunch arrived at the door. Dean sat with his plate of cheese, fruit and freshly baked bread. There was another knock on the door and Dean went to see who it was.

Sam stood there. Dean turned away, but Sam walked in anyway.

“Dean, you look better. Are you feeling okay? I was so worried about you… when I saw you  there… I knew to talk to King Castiel.”

Dean turned his head away and wouldn’t look at Sam. 

“I know how terrible it was for you. Well, maybe I don’t but I can imagine. I just want  you to be okay now. Let the King help you, please. You need to come out of this room. Please, Dean… let us help.”

Dean couldn’t speak. He was pretty sure he forgot how to talk. He just sat there, looking out the window. Sam finally left.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean struggles to adjust to life at King Castiel's castle.

Dean sat at the window and looked out. He felt horrible seeing all the happy-looking people below. He wished he could be one, be a happy, peaceful person, but he knew he never could be. He was broken, used-up… a bad person. He was bad.

He sat for hours, then there was a knock on his door. He went and opened the door, and Castiel was standing there. Dean stepped aside and let him in.

Dean sat on the bed, Castiel took a chair and pulled it to sit in front of him.

“Sam is very worried about you, I am as well. I understand why you don’t want to talk. I really do. But staying in this room isn’t healthy. I want you to come out, at least eat a meal in the dining hall. Be around people. We mean you no harm. You’re safe with us. Please, Dean, can you do that for Sam and I?”

Dean sat and looked at him. In another lifetime, Dean would be attracted to Castiel. He would want to do what Castiel wanted, in order to make him happy. He thought about what Castiel was asking of him. He decided to try,

Dean nodded. Castiel smiled at him,.

“Thank you, It makes me very happy that you would try,:

Castiel reached out a hand to touch Dean’s shoulder. 

Dean pulled back and pulled his knees up to his chin. He wrapped his arms around them. He looked terrified. 

Castiel turned his hand to show Dean his palm and slowly withdrew it. He put it in his lap.

“I’m sorry Dean. I won’t touch you. Please, don’t be afraid of me.”

Dean hated himself for being afraid. He hated looking weak in front of Castiel. He wanted to be strong but he didn’t know how anymore. He was weak and pitiful and he wanted to die.

“Please, Dean, we can fix this. We can make you whole again. Just let us try, please.”

Dean wanted to believe him. He wanted to be whole again. He knew it was impossible but he wanted it so badly. He decided to try to do better, for Castiel and Sam.

Dean uncurled and sat back up. He nodded. He looked at Castiel.

Castiel smiled.

“Thank you, Dean.”

Castiel stood up. “There are clothes for you in that chest. I will expect to see you for dinner..”

He left.

Dean sighed and walked to the chest. When he opened it, he saw everything he needed to get dressed and go down to the dining hall.

Dean got the cream that Crowley left him. He pulled down his pants and put some on his healing wounds. He thought about it for a few moments, then he put some inside him. It felt good and soothing.

Dean took clothes out and laid them on the bed. He looked at them for a while. He was very unsure about putting them on, but in the end, he did. He pulled on the breeches and they fit like a glove. He wondered where they came from.

It was dinner time. He slowly opened the door and looked out. It was empty so he walked out and looked around. He walked to the stairs and paused, looking down. Again, he didn’t see anyone.

He took a tentative step down. Nothing bad happened so he took another. In this way, he made it to the bottom. He looked around, then headed in the direction of the voices he heard.

He came to the dining hall. There were many people in there, laughing, talking together and eating. He saw the King sitting at a table with Sam and another man. 

Castiel looked up and saw Dean standing there. He smiled brightly and got up. He walked to Dean.

“I am so pleased to see you here. Come with me, sit and eat.”

Dean followed Castiel to the table. He sat between him and Sam, who was smiling at him. A plate of food was put in front of him and he began to eat.

Dean kept his eyes down on his plate, but he became aware that people were approaching Castiel to talk to him. A few people crowded around the table.

Dean began to sweat. He felt light-headed and was having difficulty catching his breath.

Castiel looked at him and was immediately concerned. He waved the people away from the table and turned to Dean.

“Dean, you’re having a panic attack. You’re safe, really. Try to breathe, take deep breaths. I’ll take you back to your room.”

Dean felt like he was dying. He gaped for breath and felt sick to his stomach. He stood up but swayed.   
Castel put out a hand. “I’m going to touch your arm, Dean. I just want to help you get to your room. Can I touch your arm?”

Dean knew he needed help. He hated it but he nodded. Castiel grabbed his arm and Dean leaned on him. Castiel walked him to the stairs.

“Lean on me more, Dean. We’ll be in your room in a few moments.”

Dean did, and they made it up the stairs and to his room.

As soon as they got in the room. Dean sank to the floor and struggled to control his breathing. To his complete shock, Castiel sat down on the floor next to him.

Castiel reached out a hand and began to rub circles on the small of Dean’s back and Dean was grateful for the touch. It surprised him, but he really needed it right now.

Dean finally could breathe and he hung his head. He was ashamed at his weakness and especially ashamed of being weak in front of Castiel. 

Castiel seemed to sense what was troubling Dean.

“Dean, you have nothing to feel ashamed of. You were treated horribly, tortured and hurt to your very soul. It is amazing that you are even still here. I’m very proud of you. You are stronger than you think you are.”

Dean heard Castiel’s words and he wanted to believe them. He didn’t want Castile to take his hand away from the small of his back. He was confused and really tired.

As if he had heard Dean’s thoughts, Castiel told Dean to go to bed. Dean got up and got in his bed. Castiel covered him and he was instantly asleep.

When he woke up, it was dark in his room, but there was a candle lit that illuminated the room.

That’s when he saw that Castiel was sitting in a chair, dozing. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean hears how Sam and the King came to know one another.

Dean sat up and looked at Castiel dozing in the chair. He couldn’t believe that the King has stayed with him while he slept. He didn’t know what to do, to wake him up or let him sleep. While he was wondering about it, Castiel woke up.

He opened his eyes and looked at Dean. His eyes sparkled and he smiled.

“You’re awake. Good.”

Dean sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the King with a questioning look.

Castiel yawned and stretched. Then he looked at Dean.

“I didn’t want to leave you alone. You were so distressed and then fell asleep so quickly, I just needed to know you were all right.”

Dean nodded. He didn’t understand why Castiel had stayed but he grasped what he was saying.

They sat in silence for a bit. Finally Castiel sighed. 

“I guess I should get going. Are you alright? Do you need anything?”

Dean shook his head. 

Castiel stood up. He looked at Dean for a moment, then turned and left.

Dean sat in the near dark, thinking. He kind of liked Castiel staying to watch over him. It made him feel safe for the first time he could even remember. He sighed and laid down again, but sleep eluded him. He put his arm behind his head and thought about everything.

He thought about Alistair and the abuse he suffered at his hand. He felt angry and scared, so he change to thinking about Sam and how he had saved him. He got why Sam wanted to get him out of there, but he didn’t understand why the KIng had taken an interest in him and how he and Sam even knew each other. 

He wanted to ask, but without speaking. He still wasn’t ready to try talking, He wasn’t sure he even could anymore. But he needed to know so he spent time figuring out how he could ask without talking. 

He’s seen a lot more of Castiel than Sam. He suspected Sam felt guilty, both because of Alistair and of getting the King to rescue him. It was ridiculous of course but it was typical Sam.

Dean was getting hungry and it was almost breakfast time. He sighed and got dressed. He needed to do what Castiel wanted him to, get out of this room and be able to be around people. He was going to try it. For Castiel.

He went downstairs and headed for the dining hall. When he got there, he could see Sam standing at the front table, talking to the King. 

He walked up to them and grabbed Sam in a tight hug. Sam was shocked for a minute but then he hugged Dean back. When they broke, Sam was grinning. 

“Dean! You’re here. I’m so happy to see you.”

Dean did his best to smile. He was woefully out of practice but Sam got the message.

Then Dean turned to where the King sat, smiling at them. He bowed.

Castiel looked shocked, then stood and made Dean stand up straight.

“Never bow to me, Dean. It is completely unnecessary and it makes me uncomfortable.”

Dean tried his smile. 

“Sit. Eat.” Castiel indicated a chair next to him. Dean sat and a plate appeared. He ate.

When people came up to talk to the King, he managed to keep his breath but his hands shook. He put down his fork and grabbed his thighs. He was shocked when, without a word or even looking at Dean, Castiel reached out a hand and put it on top of one of Dean’s hands. 

Dean thought about it and decided he liked it when Castiel touched him. It was completely different than when anyone else touched him. It felt safe and warm and sort of nice.

Finally the people were done talking to Castiel and left. Dean felt like he could eat without shaking so he moved his hand and Castiel took his hand away.

Dean finished his meal. He didn’t know what to do. Should he go back to him room? Wait for the King to dismiss him? He sat and waited.

The King turned and looked at Dean. “I was thinking maybe you and Sam need to talk. How about he takes you for a short walk, show you the gardens. Would that be alright?”

Dean nodded. He knew the fresh air and sunshine would be nice and he really did want to hear what Sam had to say to him. 

Dean stood up and turned to Sam.Sam smiled and indicated that Dean follow him. He did.

They walked a series of hallways and then came to a massive wooden door. Sam opened it and Dean was dazzled by the bright sun. He blinked and then walked outside with Sam.

It was beautiful. There were trees and flowers and grass everywhere Dean looked. There was a path made of cobblestones and they followed it.

They came to a bench and sat down. Dean looked around. There were birds singing in the trees and bees buzzing in the flowers. It was peaceful and nice.

Sam touched his arm. Dean startled and pulled it away, and was ashamed when he saw Sam’s reaction.

“It’s okay, Dean. I understand. Really.” Sam looked at Dean and smiled.

Dean nodded.

“So,” Sam continued, “I imagine you’re wondering how I met the King and how we became friends.”   
Dean nodded again.

San sighed. “I was hunting. Some men tried to rob the King on the road. They killed all the guards and were about to kill the King, I intervened.”

Dean smiled. Sam was always strong and a good hunter. He could imagine what happened.

“The King was grateful of course, and brought me back to the castle. I’ve been with him ever since. I’m in charge of his guards.”

Dean nodded and touched Sam’s arm. Sam looked at Dean’s hand and smiled even bigger.

Sam went on. “How I found you. I was sent to King Alistair’s kingdom to check out reports of his paying robbers to waylay travelers on the road. I couldn’t find any real evidence of that, but I saw you… like that… and I knew I had to do something.”

Dean looked down at his feet. He was still ashamed.

I talked to Castiel and told him what they were doing to you. He was appalled. He vowed to get you to safety no matter what it took.”

Dean sighed. He was so grateful to both Sam and Castiel. But he had no way to tell them how he felt.

He sat with Sam for a bit, but then got up and they walked back to Dean’s room.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets closer to Cas.

Dean sat in his room, thinking about what Sam told him. It explained a lot, but not why Castiel was so good to him. He genuinely seemed to care about Dean and that confused him. He was nothing, less than nothing. Just a used up husk of a man. He had nothing to offer anyone any more.

He skipped lunch, just sitting at the window and lost in thought. 

There was a knock on the door, so he got up and opened it. Castiel stood there.

“I missed you at lunch. May I come in?”

Dean stepped aside and Castiel entered. They stood for a moment, looking into each other’s eyes. Then Dean broke the stare and sat on the bed. Castiel pulled the chair to sit in front of him.

“Did you have a good talk with Sam?”

Dean nodded.

“I’m very pleased. He thinks the world of you, you know. He really looks up to you.”

Dean couldn’t believe his ears. He shook his head in the negative.

“Yes, he does. You are his big brother and you have been through so many bad things, but still you persevere. You are still here. That alone is admirable.”

Dean shook his head again.

“Dean, I know you you feel bad about what you went through. But none of it was your fault. You aren’t guilty of anything. You have to forgive yourself.”

Dean couldn’t believe what Castiel was saying to him. He always thought he should have fought harder, resisted better. Even killed himself rather than endure what Alistair did to him. It was his fault. He was the one who was captured, put into bondage, sold to Alistair. He looked away from Castiel. 

“Dean look at me.”

Dean slowly turned his head back to look at Castiel.

“Dean, it wasn’t your fault. You must believe me. I need you to believe me.”

Dean was confused by Castiel’s words. Why did he matter so much to the King? He was nothing. 

He wanted to yell at Castiel. Tell Castiel that he needed to just forget that he ever existed. But of course he couldn’t so he just stared at the King and tried to convey what he was feeling.

Castiel looked so sad. He leaned forward and cupped Dean’s cheek with his hand. Dean didn’t pull away. He sat there and let Castiel touch him. He didn’t know why, but it felt right.

Castiel rubbed Dean’s cheek with his thumb.

“Dean, I care about you. I have since I first saw you, chained to that cross. Since you have been here, my feelings have just deepened. I care about you and I want, no I  _ need _ you to get better.”

Dean leaned his face into Castiel’s palm. Tears came to his eyes and one leaked out and ran down his face. 

Castiel wiped away the tear with his thumb. Dean sighed and tried to smile but he just couldn’t. He was overwhelmed by his feelings, feelings that he didn’t understand. He didn’t understand Castiel either. 

Castiel moved his hand away and smiled at Dean, but his eyes looked sad. Dean wanted to make his eyes sparkle again, the way they usually did. He hated seeing Castiel that way.

Dean struggled to talk. He just couldn’t make a sound. He got frustrated, and hit his fist on the bed.

Castiel startled. He pulled his hand back, misunderstanding what was going on.

Dean was horrified that he did that, and he grabbed Castiel's hand. Castiel looked shocked but let him. Dean brought the hand back to his face and Castiel cupped it again, smiling.

To Dean’s amazement, Castiel fell to his knees in front of him. 

Castiel spread Dean’s legs far apart and put his hand on Dean’s cock through his breeches. 

Dean gasped. No one had ever touched him there. He looked down at Castiel with a questioning look.

Castiel looked up at Dean and rubbed his hand over Dean’s cock. Dean slowly closed his eyes. It felt so good and he really didn’t want Castiel to stop.

Castiel kept rubbing until Dean was fully hard. He then reached up and grabbed Dean’s breeches. He began to pull them off.

Dean lifted his ass to allow Castiel to pull them down and off. He felt vulnerable and scared but he knew Castiel wouldn't hurt him, so he just swallowed his fear.

Castiel moved closer and grabbed Dean’s hard cock. Dean gasped again.

Castiel kissed the head, then put it in his mouth. Dean felt like he was dying but in the best possible way. No one had ever done that to him before and he was just lost in the feeling of Castiel’s hot, wet mouth on his cock.

Castiel swirled his tongue around the head and out the tip of his tongue into the slit. Dean groaned.

Castiel sucked down the length of Dean’s cock and held there, the hair that surrounded it tickling his nose. He sucked back up and then down again, using his tongue on it.

Dean was just struck dumb. He was thrilled with the feelings that he was having, but he was confused by Castiel. Why was he doing this? What did it mean? He struggled to think but with Castiel’s mouth on his cock, it was hard to think at all.

Castiel continued to suck on Dean’s cock, using all his talents. He was good at this and he knew it. He wanted to make Dean cum like he had never cum before. He wanted to make Dean happy. He wanted Dean.

Dean felt the heat begin. It had been so long since he had cum, he hardly remembered how fucking good it felt. But now, he was feeling it and it was mind-blowing. The heat spread out, to his gut, to his balls, to his cock… He came so hard he thought he’d passed out for a moment.

Castiel swallowed every drop that Dean gave him and sucked for more. He held Dean’s cock in his mouth until it softened, then let it drop.

Castiel smiled up at Dean. Dean opened his eyes and looked down at Castiel.

Castiel moved up and kissed Dean. Dean was stiff for a moment, then he melted into the kiss. He kissed Castiel with every emotion he had, fear, gratitude, even love.

Dean remembered love. It was still foreign to him but he remembered when he could feel love. He loved his mother. He loved Sam. And now, he loved Castiel.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they get closer still...

Castiel watched Dean pull his breeches back on. Dean sat on the bed again and looked at him for a long time. They didn’t speak.

Castiel cleared his throat. “I love you, Dean. I’m in love with you. You are amazing and wonderful and I love you. I will make you whole again if it’s the last thing I ever do. I don’t expect you to love me back yet. I know you’re still hurting and scared. But I swear, I will never hurt you. You’re safe here and I love you.”

Dean wanted to speak. He struggled to speak but nothing came out. He needed to make Castiel understand how he felt. 

He walked up to Castiel and put his arms around the man. He pulled him close and hugged him.

Castiel hugged him back. He laughed, and kissed Dean’s neck.

Dean stepped back and saw the sparkle in Castiel’s eyes. That meant everything to him. He could make Castiel sparkle.

Castiel stepped back. “I need to go. There are affairs of state that require my attention. But I will expect you to come down for dinner and I will see you then.”

Dean nodded.

“But I want you to know how happy you make me, Dean. I’m very, very happy.”

Castiel turned and left. Dean stood there for awhile, just thinking about what happened.

He reached down and touched his cock. If felt good to him. He couldn’t remember the last time he had even thought about his cock. It was just the way that he pissed and nothing more to him for so long. But now…

Castiel had awakened something inside him. He had a cock. It worked.  He had cum in Castiel’s mouth and it was good. So very good. He almost thought he could have sex with Castiel and it could be good, not painful, not humiliating, not scary… just good. Wonderful even. 

He imagined having sex with Castiel. Castiel over him, inside him. His cock moved and started to fill again.

He sat on the bed and looked at his cock inside his breeches. He was astonished. 

He thought about what it all meant. Castiel loved him. How could he love him? He was broken in ways that he thought couldn’t be healed. And yet, Castiel loved him, exactly as he was,

As bewildering as it was, Dean accepted it. He loved Castiel too. What the future held, he couldn’t imagine but he was willing to wait and see what happened.

It was dinner time. Dean washed up and dressed. He walked down and entered the dining hall. He looked for Castiel and found him talking to someone. He walked up to wait for Castiel to be finished.

Castiel turned and saw Dean. His eyes lit up and he reached out a hand to Dean. Dean took it and smiled. He let Castiel lead him to the head table and he sat down.

Castiel sat down next to him. Sam was nowhere to be seen, so Dean turned a questioning face to Castiel and pointed towards Sam’s empty chair.

Castiel was quick to say, “Sam is fine. He’s just checking in with the troops. He’ll be here directly.”

Dean nodded, feeling relieved.

Castiel squeezed his hand and Dean squeezed back. 

The food arrived and they both started to eat. Sam showed up and Dean smiled at him.

“There’s something different about you, Dean. Did something happen?”

Dean blushed and Castiel grinned at Sam. Sam looked back and forth between them and then laughed.

“I see… that makes me very happy.”

Dean blushed redder. He looked down at his plate to try and hide his reaction.

When they were finished eating, Castiel put his hand on Dean’s thigh, up high. Dean looked at him with as much love as he could put in a look.

Castiel took away his hand and stood up. He reached out to Dean and Dean took the offered hand and stood up as well. Sam watched them with a big smile.

“We are going to Dean’s room. We do not wish to be disturbed.” Castiel used his best Kingly voice and everyone nodded.

Dean let Castiel lead him upstairs.

When they got to Dean’s room, Castiel shut the door behind them and locked it. Then he turned to Dean, grabbed him and kissed him.

Dean responded. They kissed for a bit and then Castiel forced his tongue into Dean’s mouth. Dean sucked on it and it was near miraculous to him. Never before had he even been kissed, let alone like this. 

Castiel ran his tongue over Dean’s and Dean moaned into his mouth. 

Castiel backed him up until his legs hit the edge of his bed. Then Castiel pushed him down onto the bed and he landed with a thump on his back. He scooted up to give Castiel room. Castiel got on, straddling Dean’s hips.

Castiel leaned over and kissed Dean again. Dean grabbed Castiel around the back of the neck and pulled him closer. He didn’t think about anything, he just felt.

Castiel broke the kiss and began to kiss along Dean’s jaw and down his throat. He kissed until he reached Dean’s shirt.

Dean let Castiel pull his shirt over his head, then watched the King pull his own shirt off. He pressed himself to Castiel, craving the feeling of skin on skin. They kissed again.

Dean grabbed Castiel by the waistband of his breeches and pulled on them. Smiling, Castiel sat back and wiggled out of them. Dean watched, marveling a the the size of Castiel’s cock.

Castiel then pulled down Dean’s breeches, and tossed them aside. He laid back down on Dean and kissed him again, trapping their two cocks between them.

Dean groaned. He wiggled his hips against Castiel’s.

Dean spread his legs wide. He wanted Castiel in the worst way. He couldn’t believe how much he wanted him.

But Castiel sat back and looked at him.

“No, Dean. I won’t hurt you and I’m not sure you are completely healed yet.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is ready for Cas.

Dean wanted Castiel and hated that he wouldn’t fuck him. He hadn’t wanted anyone before and now, he had to wait? He ground his hips up, driving his cock against Castiel’s and moaned.

Castiel just kissed him again. He leaned back and spit in his hand.

He grabbed Dean’s cock in his hand and spread the precum that was dripping from it around the head. He grabbed his own cock and held it against Dean’s, getting some of his own precum to mingle with Dean’s and his own spit.

He began to run his hand up and down the shafts of both cocks. Dean groaned and thrust up into Castiel’s hand.

Castiel leaned over and kissed Dean, trapping their cocks between them, still stroking them. 

Dean kissed Castiel passionately and thrust up again. The feeling of Castiel’s hand on him was stunning to him… how much he wanted it, needed it astounded him. 

He knew he wanted Castiel inside him and that astounded him as well. He never in a million years thought he’d ever want to be penetrated again, by anything or anyone. But he wanted this man, more than even he knew.

Dean reached between them and put his hand over the top of Castiel’s. Castiel pulled back and looked at him, smiling. Dean smiled back and grabbed their cocks tightly.

They ran their hands along their cocks in unison and soon, Dean felt the heat begin again. He wanted to tell Castiel he was going to cum but of course, nothing came out.

He thrust up again and came. His seed went all over himself, and Castiel. Castiel grunted and came too. Their spend was mixed together and they were coated with it.

Castiel was the first to let go, so Dean did too. Castiel reached for something and came up with his own shirt. He used it to wipe them both off, then he rolled off Dean and laid next to him.

Dean turned towards him and smiled. It was his only way to communicate how he felt right now. But Castiel understood.

They lay in each other’s arms for a bit. 

“Dean, I need to know you’re completely healed. If you will let Dr. Crowley examine you and he tells me you’re ready, then I’ll make love to you. Not before.”

Dean looked away. He hated this, but he knew he had to agree. He looked back at Castiel and nodded.   
Castiel grinned and kissed him. He gathered Dean up in his arms and held him.

Dean sighed and cuddled into him.

They stayed that way for awhile, then Castiel moved away.

“I must leave you now. I will send the doctor in. I’ll be back later. Alright?”

Dean nodded. He hated that Castiel had to go, and he hated that he must let the doctor examine him, but he understood both completely. 

Castiel kissed him goodbye and left. Dean got up and dressed. It wasn’t long before there was a knock on his door. He opened it to the doctor.

He let Crowley in.

“I have come at the request of the King. He wants me to examine you. Will you allow me to?”

Dean sighed but nodded.

“You will need to pull down your breeches and bend over.” Crowley was all business and Dean appreciated that. 

Dean pulled down his pants and bent over the bed. He grasped the covers in his fists. 

Crowley put something oily on his hand. He grasped Dean’s ass cheeks and pulled them apart and Dean groaned.

Crowley inserted a finger and Dean grunted. He hated this but it was necessary so he just tried to think about something else.

Crowley pushed another finger into Dean. he soon enough had three fingers in him and Dean wanted to hit him but he didn’t. 

Crowley opened up Dean, and then proceeded to put a forth finger inside him and pulled his hole open as much as he could. Dean pulled away a bit but Crowley held his hip and kept him in place. Dean didn’t turn his head or try to look at him at all.

After a bit, Crowley pulled his fingers out of Dean. Dean stood up and pulled up his pants. He turned to look at the doctor.

Crowley answered Dean’s questioning look. “You appear to be completely healed. There are no tears to be seen. No bleeding. I declare you healed.”

Dean breathed a sigh of relief. Not only was he healed of everything that had happened to him in Alistair’s court, but now he could have Castiel in the way that he wanted to.

Crowley left and Dean sat at the window, looking out on the now darkened gardens. He thought about everything that was happening.

He was astounded that Castiel loved him. He thought he was completely unlovable. He thought he was ruined, worthless as a man. But now, he wasn’t so sure. If King Castiel could love him, he couldn’t be as bad as he felt he was.

He loved Castiel too. He really felt love for the man. He never, ever thought he could love. Anyone. But here he was, in a castle, being loved by a King and loving him back.

And he wanted sex. He wanted Castiel to penetrate him. He wanted it with all his being. He wanted to feel Castiel’s cock slide inside him, take him, own him. And that was the most astonishing thing of all to him. That he wanted that was bewildering but there it was, nonetheless.

He sat and he thought until there was a light knock on his door.

He jumped up, hoping it was Castiel. It was.

Castiel came in, shut the door behind him and locked it. He grabbed Dean in a tight hug. 

They kissed and Dean felt a thrill run through him. He knew what was going to happen and it was all he wanted.

“Crowley tells me you are completely healed. This is wonderful news.” Castiel smiled at him.

Dean nodded, and smiled back. 

“Then I hope you are ready for me. If you at any time need to stop just tap my arm. I swear I will stop right away. Don’t do anything you don’t want to, Dean. This is every important to me. I need to know that you are fine with whatever happens. I don’t want you to be afraid or hurt in any way. I won’t think less of you. Do you understand?”

Dean nodded. He did understand, but he was sure of what he wanted.

He let Castiel strip him of his clothes. He laid on the bed, and watched Castiel take off his clothes and lay next to him. They kissed for a long time. 

Dean was so ready.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

Castiel ran his hands down Dean’s body. He put his hands everywhere he could reach. He kissed down Dean throat and to his collarbone. He ran his tongue along that and then went to Dean’s nipples. He sucked on each one until they were like hard little marbles. Dean arched his back, finding out how sensitive his nipples were. No one had ever touched him there before.

Cas kissed and licked down Dean’s chest to his belly, 

He bypassed Dean hard, leaking cock. Dean wanted Castile to touch it but he couldn’t tell him so he just lay there and let Castiel do what he would.

Castiel licked over Dean’s balls and it made Dean gasp. People had touched his balls before but at Alistair's, they were only hurt, The things Castiel was doing to them was far from painful. Castiel was sucking each of them into his mouth and it was driving Dean crazy.

Dean spread his legs wide for Castiel and Castiel settled between them. He pushed up on Dean’s legs so Dean lifted them high in the air., It made him feel vulnerable and sort of uneasy but he didn’t want Castiel to stop under any circumstances so he just swallowed it down.

When Castiel licked over his hole, he came up off the bed. Castiel held him down by his hips and he laid back down,

Dean couldn’t believe Castiel would put his mouth there. It was so erotic, so exciting to Dean, he just laid there, panting, and felt the thrill.

Castiel licked around Dean’s hole and then pushed his tongue into Dean. Dean had never dreamed that anything like that was even possible, let alone that anyone would ever do it to him. He couldn’t catch his breath and he felt like he wanted to thrash around but he stayed still.

Castiel pushed his tongue in and out of Dean, and occasionally circled his tongue around the hole. Dean felt like he was going to lose his mind it felt so good.

When Castiel raised his head and looked at Dean from between Dean’s legs, he had spit all over his chin.

“You taste perfect, Dean. Wonderful.”

Dean smiled at him. He waited to see what Castiel would do next.

Castiel sat up and grabbed a small bottle of oil that Dean hadn’t even noticed . Castiel poured some in his palm and ran his fingers through it.

Maintaining eye contact all the time, Castiel slid one finger into Dean. Dean gasped. It burned a little but Dean didn’t care. He wanted it. He needed it.

Castiel moved his finger around inside Dean, always looking at his face. Dean struggled to keep his eyes open, to look at Castiel. 

Castiel put another finger into Dean and Dean clenched around them,

“You’ve got to relax, Dean. If you want this to happen, you must relax.”

Dean did. He took deep breaths and relaxed his hole for Castiel.

Castiel fucked his fingers in and out. Dean found himself pushing against them, wanting more. When Castiel had three fingers in Dean he began to scissor them to open Dean up as much as possible. Dean was moaning loudly. 

Then they were gone. Dean groaned at the sudden feeling of being empty. But then he felt something big there.

This he knew. He had been penetrated so many times he had lost count. But this was the first time in his life he wanted it. 

Castiel pushed in. He only put the head of his cock inside Dean, but Dean felt the stretch and the burn. Castile was big. Dean needed more. He pushed against Castiel and Castiel slid in more. Again, he paused, allowing Dean to adjust. Dean wasn’t used to this… every one who had ever taken his ass in the past had simply rammed in all the way. Dean hardly knew what to do.

Dean reached up and grabbed Castiel’s arms. He dug his fingers in and held on as if he were drowning,and maybe he was. Castiel smiled at him and slid in all the way. Dean could feel Castiel’s balls against his ass.

Castiel didn’t move. He let Dean adjust again. Dean was overwhelmed with emotions and physical sensations. He held on as Castile moved up taking Dean’s legs high on his arms.

Dean pushed against Castiel trying to tell him that he was ready, and to move.

Castiel seemed to get the message. He pulled back, almost all the way out and then slowly pushed back in. Dean threw his head back and moaned.

“I’ve got you, Dean. Are you okay?” 

Dean nodded hard. He was so okay. 

Castiel moved in and out of Dean slowly, gently. Dean wanted more, needed more. He thrust up against Castiel, trying to tell him to speed up. 

Castiel began to move faster, and snapped his hips into Dean. Dean moved his fingers up to Castiel’s shoulders but still held on tight.

Castiel pulled Dean’s legs up onto his shoulders and leaned over him, kissing him. It was messy and wet and Dean loved it. 

Castiel held himself up by leaning on his forearms on either side of Dean’s head.Dean was bent almost in half which meant Castiel was able to go deeply inside Deam.

Castiel whispered hot in Dean’s ear, “I love you Dean. I love you so much.”

Dean felt the familiar heat begin. He felt it spread and when it was in his balls, he tightened his grip on Castiel. He thrust up against Castiel’s thrust and came.

He heard himself say, “,Cas…” 

His voice sounded strange and foreign and rough to him. But it was his voice.

Castiel stopped moving, deep inside of Dean.

Cas’ eyes were big. “Dean… Dean you talked…”

Dean smiled and looked into those blue eyes.

“Cas… I....lo.,.. Love you…:’

Cas started to cry, His tears fell on Dean’s face as he thrust into Dean again and he came.

Dean felt himself be filled with warm cum, it seemed a lot to him. He put his hand around the back of Cas’ neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

When Cas was too soft to stay inside Dean, he slipped out and went to lay beside Dean. He pulled Dean close and kissed him again.

“Dean, you spoke.” Cas’ voice was full of wonder.

Dean grinned. His voice cracked but he manages to say, “I did. I am.”

Cas kissed him again. “I’m so happy,”

  
  


King Castiel was sure to send a wedding invitation to King Alistair. Strangely enough, he chose not to attend. 

The wedding was huge and beautiful. Everyone from every kingdom anywhere near them attended. 

When Dean said his vows. Cas cried as did Sam. All who knew about Dean shed a tear. 

And they lived happily ever after, after all. Because that is the stuff that Fairytales are made of: Love and triumph over adversity and more love.

 


End file.
